Reencontro
by Danna Malfoy
Summary: COMPLETA Passados tantos anos, Chibiusa fica ainda mais só. O seu grande amor voltou para casa e nunca mais deu noticias. As suas amigas percebem isso e tentam ajuda-los a reeencontrar-se. Terão sucesso?
1. Parte I

Século 30. Tóquio Cristal. A cidade é governada pela Rainha Serenity e pelo Rei Endimyon. Ambos têm uma filha, com o mesmo nome da mãe: Serenity.  
  
Serenity ou Rini tem 1007 anos, mas físicos tem 16. Ela é muito parecida com a mãe. A mãe usa cabelos presos em dois odangos, ela também. A mãe adora comer ela também. É assim... A vida de Rini pode-se resumir em: palácio, escola, acompanhar a mãe e pai, comer e dormir. É tudo o que ela faz.  
  
Ora Rini está com um problema... Sente-se muito sozinha. Ñ k tenha amigos, pelo contrário. Os filhos das Sailors são todos seus amigos. Rute é loira e d olhos verdes é filha de Mina, junto com Michael loiro, mas de olhos azuis. Têm 15 e 16. Anne e Richard são gémeos de cabelo azul e olhos castanhos e filhos de Amy. Têm 17. Yuri é filha de Lita. Ela é a melhor amiga de Rini. Tem cabelos castanhos e presos em uma fita. Akira e Aika são os filhos de Rey. Cabelos pretos e olhos roxos são a sua descrição. Têm 14 e 15. As Outher Senshi também tiveram filhos. Setsuna seu á luz uma linda menina. Igualzinha á mãe. Passados dois anos tiveram um menino. Igual ao pai, Jonhatan. Cabelos castanhos escuros e olhos pretos. Michiru e Haruka não tiveram filhos (adivinha o porquê...), mas adoptaram uma menina, Mariana, que andava na mesma turma que Yuri e Riny. E Hotaru ainda era nova... Tinha apenas 20 (fisicos) anos. Mas tinha namorado, Shun.   
  
Ela queria mais... Querria amar alguém... Ela tinha saudade... Saudade de Hélios...  
  
-Minha filha... - Riny olhou para a sua mãe. Cabelos loiros presos em dois odangos e olhos azuis.- Está tudo bem com você?  
  
-Sim... Está tudo bem. Eu vou indo para a escola.  
  
- Mas você ainda nem acabou o café da manhã. - disse seu pai, Rei Endimyon. Cabelos pretos e olhos azuis como a mãe.  
  
-Ah pai... Eu estou sem fome mesmo! Xau!  
  
-Xau filha.- disse o casal de reis.  
  
-Será que ela esta mesmo bem??- perguntou o Rei  
  
- Não, não tá - respondeu a Rainha  
  
-Como você tem a certeza???  
  
-Oras ,eu sou mulher esqueceu???  
  
-Não. Pensei que você fosse cabecinha de vento!  
  
-Tanto tempo de casados e você ainda me chama assim!? Pensei que tivesse esquecido isso!  
  
- Nunca.- e o Rei sorriu - Mas o que se passa com ela???  
  
-Eu acho que a nossa filha tá com saudade "dele"...  
  
-Ainda?! Mas já passou tanto tempo. Pense ique ela superasse isso.  
  
-Não se consegue superar a saudade assim... De um dia para o outro! Como você acha que eu consegui ficar bem com você na América me deixando grávida   
  
-Eu não sabia!  
  
-Está bem...está bem... Venha... Já estamos atrasados!  
  
-Mais coisas para fazer! Já reparou que nunca temos um tempinho para nós?? - disse fazendo beicinho.  
  
-Pode deixar que logo à noite eu et compenso!  
  
O Rei nada disse , mas deu um grande beijo na esposa(mesmo daqueles que nos deixam sem folego) e sorriu.  
  
-Vamos?  
  
-Claro! - disse a Rainha dando o braço ao marido e partiram para as suas chatas e aborrecidas routinas.  
  
*  
  
-Rini-san!!!! Rini-san!!!!!!  
  
-Ah… Oi Yuki-san! Tudo bem? - perguntou Rini olhando para a sua melhor amiga... desde bebé.  
  
-Sim e com você?  
  
-Vai-se andando...  
  
-Porquê diz isso?! Parece que vai para um funeral...  
  
-Não sei não... O funeral do meu coração...  
  
-Pelo amor de Thor! O que se passa com você??  
  
-Nada não.  
  
-Se nã quiser contar não conta!  
  
-É... Acho que é isso... Ainda não quero contar o que se passa. Noutro dia em conto que agora não dá! Estamos atrasadas para a aula.  
  
"Algo se passa com ela. Mas o quê?" pensou Yuki.  
  
Rini teve mais um chato dia de aulas. Selenita, Geografia, História e Milénio de Prata. Era a melhor em Selenita e Milénio de Prata, era só pedir ajuda á sua mãe. Ela recordava-se bastante bem quando era Princesa Serenity, o que incluía então o Selenita. Em Milénio de Prata estavam a estudar a vida da Rainha Serenity e da Princesa.  
  
-Como é k eu vou fazer este maldito trabalho de casa?! - perguntou Yuki  
  
-Parece k você ñ sabe.  
  
-Cale-se Michael Kou Aino.( xkeci... Mina casou com o Yaten.)  
  
-Não me calo Yuki Kou Kino. ( s casou com Taiki)  
  
-Parem vocês dois!!! Nem parecem primos.  
  
-Não me lembre disso!!!!!!!- disseram os dois ao mm tempo.  
  
-Oi gente.  
  
Era Mariana. Era muito parecida com Michiru. Cabelos ondulados azulados, mas o feitio era de Haruka. Adorava motas e não gostava de festas porque tinha que usar vestido. Era o que fazia tanto tempo convivência, Mariana era adotada, e ela sabia disso, mas considerava Michiru e Haruka como suas verdadeiras mães... aliás... mãe e pai...  
  
-Oi Mariana. Tudo bem???  
  
-Sim. E com você Rini??  
  
-Já estive melhor.  
  
-Porquê??  
  
-E a mim? Você não cumprimenta?????  
  
-Claro que sim Mica. Boa Tarde.- disse dando um beijo na face do rapaz, que corou.  
  
-A Mariana vai ser minha prima...Lá vem a noiva toda de branco...  
  
Ambos coraram furiosamente com o comentário de Yuki, o que causou muitoss risos da parte das outras duas.   
  
Nem sabia Rini que estava a ser observada. 


	2. Parte II

Uma floresta... Uma grande floresta...Na floresta cavalos... Muitos cavalos... Os cavalos estão dispersos à volta de um palácio... Um palácio branco... Parece de cristal... É o palácio mora muita gente, mas 99% é criado... O restante 1% é ocupado por um rapaz. O rapaz aparenta ter 18 anos. Cabelos brancos, olhos laranjas e o corpo bem definido são a sua descrição... Parece um gato, ñ parece?! Mas o coração dele já tem dona. Cabelos rosas, presos em dois odangos e olhos vermelhos é a descrição d kem lhe roubou o coração.  
  
A garota agora com 16 anos se chama Rini. Heliot está (outra vez) observando-a por um pequeno televisor.  
  
"Como ela cresceu! Tá muito mais bonita agora"...  
  
Heliot já tinha pensado em fazer uma visitinha para ela... Mas não teve coragem. Não que o recebesse mal, mas k já não gostasse tanto dele como antes...  
  
*  
  
-Agora, Rini-san! - disse Yuki - Você vai contar o seu problema para mim e para a Anne ou ñ???!  
  
-Você está com problemas?! Está doente?! A minha mãe pode curar você rapidinho.  
  
Anne era filha de Amy e era igualzinha a ela, menos nos olhos que eram castanhos. Apesar de ter 17, às vezes agia como uma criancinha! Mas era rarissímo, só quando queeria brincar, o que era igualmente raro.   
  
-Não é nada disso Anne!!! Eu tou é com saudades dele...  
  
-Dele?!?! Quem é "ele"???  
  
-Lembra quando falei do Heliot para vocês??  
  
-Sim... E o que isso tem a haver??? Não me diga... Ainda?!?!  
  
-Sim...   
  
-Pelo amor de Hermes! Você ainda tá com saudades do seu amor de quando tinha 9 anos???  
  
-Não foi só um amor de criança!- resspondeu Rini, ficando brava - Se ele durou até hoje não pode ter sido só um amor de criança! Não pode! E não foi!  
  
-Está bem! Não fique brava! Mas porquê você não faz uma visitinha para ele?!  
  
-Não sei como... Vontade não me falta Yuri... Não consigo é lá chegar...  
  
-Porquê não pede para sua mãe? - perguntou Anne.   
  
-Já pensei nisso... Mas acho que ela nunca teve tanta saudade de uma pessoa...E mesmo que tivessi tido, não entendiria.  
  
-Quem lhe garante uma coisa dessas???   
  
-É impossivel.  
  
-Pergunte para minha mãe ,para a Lita, para a Mina e para a Rey. Elas irão dizer que sim!  
  
-Aposto que não!  
  
-Um jantar de luxo no restaurante Cristal.   
  
-Apostado!  
  
Apertaram as mãos com Yuri a olhar para ela a balançar a cabeça. "Como a Anne consegue mudar tão rápido de personalidade?"  
  
Na casa d Amy :  
  
-Claro que sim! Se ela não passou por isso... Eu sou cega, surda e muda!  
  
-Como? Ela nunca me contou nada disso! O que se passou?  
  
-Muito simples. Suas mãe já lhes contaram sobre Galáxia-sama ñ?  
  
-Sim... A Sailor Lendária...  
  
-Muito bem. Como sabe sua mãe se viu aflita para a vencer. Nós todas morremos nessa batalha. Todos menos a sua mãe e as StarLigths.   
  
-Sim, disso nós já sabemos. Não querendo ser mal educada... Pode passar essa parte, mãe...?  
  
-Ela venceu e todas nós voltamos à vida novamente. Seu pai que também tinha morrido, voltou. Foi a total felicidade para Serena, mas durou pouco tempo. Darien teve que voltar para a Ámérica.  
  
-E...  
  
-Bem... Ela tinha passado a 1ª vez graças ao Seya e a nós... Mas as StarLigths voltaram para o seu planeta. Ficamos nós e ela. Mas para ela não chegava. Ela queria a ele... Foi muito difícil para ela. Só se viam nas férias. Ela nessa altura melhorava bastante. Achoo em que ela ficou mais feliz foi na Páscoa (não sei s eles comemoram Páscoa, mas vamos fazer d conta que sim) quando ela tinha 19.  
  
-Porquê???  
  
-Ah isso... Porquê ñ perguntam para a Rey? Eu tenho pacientes para atender! Vá vão!   
  
*  
  
-Quando ela tinha 19?  
  
-Sim.  
  
-Para que querem saber???  
  
-Curiosidade tia!  
  
-Não me chame de tia ,Rini!  
  
-Está bem tia.  
  
-Ela ficou grávida.  
  
-GRÁVIDA?!  
  
-Sim... Achoo k foi o melhor presente dela. Saber que carregava uma filha dele e seu. Foi um presente de Natal.  
  
-Natal?! Mas não foi na Páscoa? - perguntou Anne  
  
-Anne... Para quem é filha da Amy está muito mal. Na Páscoa ela soube que estava grávida. E como desapareceu na Noite de Natal junto com Darien... A Odango Atama nunca nos disse onde se enfiou naquela noite, mas eu tenho as minhas teorias...  
  
-Então quer dizer que durante 4 anos ela ficou desesperada, em baixo, sem vontade de viver, vontade de morrer por não ter o meu pai junto a ela?  
  
-Exactamente.  
  
-Tá. Obrigada Rey-san! Mt obrigada mesmo.- disse Anne  
  
-De nada!  
  
-Xau!  
  
Foram à casa de Lita e Mina, que lhes disseram exactamente o mesmo.  
  
-Parece que ganhei a aposta!  
  
-Não é justo! Você já sabia que elas iam responder isso!  
  
-Pois já. S vocÊ fosse um pouco mais cusca... Até a Yuki sabia disso!  
  
-Até você?! E deixou me meter nisso?!  
  
-Você se enfiou na encrenca porque quis! Eu não tenho nada a haver com isto! Só espero é que você tenha a granita. Jantar de luxo é caro, sabia?!  
  
-Vcs são tão más! - disse parando.  
  
-Com muito gosto! - responderam as duas ao mesmo tempo começando a correr.  
  
-Ei! Me esperem!!!!!! - estava a divertir-se... Coisa rara nestes dias...  
  
Nem sabia ela que Heliot estava no seu palácio, chorando por vê-la tão feliz... Devia estar contente... Mas ñ conseguia... Ela estava feliz... Feliz, sim... Mas sem ele... 


	3. Parte III

-Mas como é que nós vamos fazer isto?! Yuki e Anne deves estar doidas!!!!!- disse Akira. Ele era filho de Rey com Nicholas. Tinha cabelos pretos e olhos roxos.  
  
-Concordou completamente Aki.- disse Aika. Era igual ao irmão apesar de ter mais um ano.- Elas são doidas.  
  
-Elas dizem k é porque sermos Knight Red Mars e Sailor Neo Mars que conseguimos tudo. Afinal... mamãe foi a melhor amiga da mãe da Rini. Deve saber como lá chegar...  
  
-Tem razão. E devemos isso à Rini... Ela merece...  
  
-É... Ñ pode eskecer k foi ela k t pôs a namorar o Yukito.  
  
-Cala a boca. Eskeceu que a mamãe ñ sabe disso.  
  
-Ñ sabia disso! Espera só!!!! MÃE!!!!!!!!!  
  
-Cala a sua boca molequee! Esqueceu que ela não está em casa???  
  
*  
  
-Mãe???  
  
-Sim Richard?  
  
-Bem... É que por acaso a Sra. sabe como chegar a Helithion??  
  
-Sei. Mas porquê?!  
  
-Bem... é o trabalho para escola, sobre a casa do Guardião do Cristal de Ouro.  
  
-Bem... Se é assim. Só o poder das Sailors consegue abrir a passagem para lá.  
  
-Tem a certeza? Como é que se faz isso??  
  
-Bem... É muito simples. Basta se concentrar onde quer ir e fazer o teletransporte.  
  
-É mesmo? Nossa! Brigada mãe!!!  
  
-De nada filho.   
  
*  
  
-Muito bem pessoal. Fica assim decidido! Na véspera do aniversário de Rini iremos lá e buscar Heliot!  
  
-Mas Yuki - disse Rute - a mãe de Richard disse que só as Sailor conseguiam lá chegar. E a Rini é uma Sailor. Têm que ir todas juntas, pelo que percebi.   
  
-Ela tem razão Yuki. O que agente vai fazer?  
  
-Bem... Vejamos... Temos eu, Sailor Jupiter, a Rute e o Michael, Sailor Neo Vénus e Knight Vénus. Depois temos Aika e Akira, Sailor Neo Mars e Knight Red Mars, Anne e Richard, Sailor Neo Mercury e Knight Blue Mercury. Depois, temos ainda a Rachel e o Rafael. Mas eles são muito novos para vir numa coisa dessas. E sem eskecer você, Mariana, Sailor Neo Uranus( a personalidade dela combinava mais)  
  
-Bem... Falta uma.  
  
-Qem... Acho k não me estou a esquecer de ninguém, Mariana.  
  
-Tá sim. A Hotaru-san. Eskeceu que ela é uma das Sailors mais poderosas? E além disso... Isto é por poderes. Achoo k o poder dos garotos dá para se igualar ao de Rini.  
  
-Você acha?  
  
-Acho.   
  
-Bem... Nós temos de procurar a Hotaru-san sem ela tar com o gato do Shun.  
  
-Isso é que vai ser complicado! Mas agente resolve.  
  
*  
  
-Ajudar vocês? Em quê?  
  
-Bem... Hotaru-san... É que a Rini está com um problemita d coração.  
  
-Não me diga? É por causa dele não é?  
  
-Se for do Heliot é sim…  
  
-E em quê precisam da minha ajuda?  
  
-É o seguinte...  
  
*  
  
-Estão todos prontos? - perguntou Yuki, ao circulo de 9 pessoas.  
  
-Sim! - responderam em coro.  
  
-Então s transformem! NEO JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER, Make Up! - Disse Yuki s transformando em Sailor Neo Jupiter. O uniforme era o mesmo de Lita na fase Stars, com a única diferença em k tinha asas verdes e rosas nas costas.   
  
-NEO MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER, Make up! - disse Anne se transformando em Sailor Neo Mercury. O fato era igual ao da mãe, mas com asas azuis escuras e claras.( todos os fatos são iguais aos das Sailor em Stars, com a diferença das asas. As cores das asas são as mesmas do uniforme)  
  
- MERCURY KNIGHT POWER! - disse Richard se transformando em Knight Blue Mercury. O fato era igual ao do Cavaleiro das Arábias, mas azul escuro, com pormenores em azul claro. Não tinha a touca e nem o que tapa a boca (o k é optimo)  
  
-NEO VENUS CRYSTAL POWER, Make up!  
  
-VENUS KNIGHT POWER! - o mesmo do Richard, mas em laranja e amarelo.  
  
-NEO MARS CRYSTAL POWER!  
  
-MARS KNIHGT POWER! - em vermelho e roxo  
  
-NEO URANUS CRISTAL POWER, Make Up!  
  
-SATURN PLANET POWER, Make Up!  
  
-Bem… já estamos todas transformadas? Pois bem. VAMOS!!  
  
Todos se concentram bem forte no Palácio de Heliot. Disseram as mesmas frases sem o "Make up" e teletransportaram-se para Elithion num misto de cores verdes, rosas, azuis, laranjas, vermelhos e roxos.  
  
*  
  
-Por Afrodite! Este sítio é lindo! -disse Neo Sailor Venus.  
  
E tinha razão. Estava muito melhor. Com muitos cavalos, cinzentos, pretos brancos, amarelos torrados. Da Floresta nem se fala! Com muitas flores e árvores.  
  
-Mas onde é que será que ele vive. Você faz alguma ideia Mariana? Foi você que ficou de descobrir o máximo que podesse sobre este lugar.  
  
-Eu sei Aika. Mas achaa que é facil ter que ir às 2 da manhã à procura de informações?  
  
-Tudo bem. Desculpe.  
  
-Mas pelo kque descobri, ele vive num Palácio de Cristal.  
  
-Como em Cristal Tókio?  
  
-Ñ, Akira. Esse palácio é bem mais pequeno do que o nosso.  
  
-Bem... Vamos procurar. -disse Rute.- Temos que voltar logo!  
  
-Tem razão. Vamos.  
  
*  
  
-Sr?  
  
-Diga.  
  
-O Sr. Estava à espera de visitas?  
  
-Não. Porquê?  
  
-Bem. É que estão aqui 9 pessoas a querer falar com o Sr.  
  
-Como eles estão vestidos?  
  
-As garotas estão dw saias bem curtas e os garotos dw Guerrerios das Arábias.  
  
-Muito bem. Pode deixar entrar eles. Eu os receberei.   
  
-Sim. Irei agora mesmo.  
  
Passados coisas de 5 minutos entram na sala 9 pessoas, as quais Heliot os reconhece por Sailors. Sw calhar eram filhos das Sailors.  
  
-Heliot?!  
  
-Hotaru?! O que você faz aqui?!  
  
-Pergunte para eles. Eles é que precisam de você.  
  
-?.  
  
-Bem... - começou Michael - nós não sabemos por onde começar.  
  
-Você pode não saber, mas eu sim! - começou Yuki. - Heliot, você ainda gosta da Rini?   
  
-Bem... Não sei que dizer.Me pegou de surpresa  
  
-Diga apenas sim ou não! Escolha!  
  
-Claro que sim! Foi nos sonhos dela que me escondi para fugir do Zircónia. É normal que goste dela.  
  
-Não é desse tipo que ele esta falando, Heliot.- explicou Hotaru.- E você sabe muito bem qual é! A vida dela pode estar dependente da sua resposta(k dramática)!  
  
-Você ainda sente alguma coisa por ela ou não? - disse Mariana  
  
-Diga!!! - gritou Anne. Todos se assustaram com o grito de Anne. Ela era, de longe, a mais calma de todos...  
  
-Bem eu.... Não sei!  
  
-RESPONDA SEM ENROLAR!- desta vez foi Richard.  
  
-Bem... a verdade é que...  
  
Continua... 


	4. Parte IV

-Você ainda sente alguma coisa por ela ou não? - disse Mariana  
  
-DIGA!!! - gritou Anne.  
  
-Bem eu.... Não sei!  
  
-RESPONDA SEM ENROLAR!- desta vez foi Richard.  
  
-Bem... a verdade é que...  
  
*  
  
-A verdade é que... é que ....  
  
-Heliot... Por favor,... Responda logo! Para o bem dela.  
  
-Bem... Eu gosto dela sim!  
  
-Mas só gosta?  
  
-Não... Eu a AMO!!!!! Todos estes anos estive na expectativa de ir visitá-la mas não fui!  
  
-Porquê? - perguntou Michael.  
  
-Não tive coragem... Pensei que, com o passar dos anos, ela deixa-se d me amar. Se for que se pode chamar aquilo de amor. Ela era muito nova, só tinha 9 anos.   
  
-Mas ela te amou e ainda te ama! - disse Yuki.  
  
-Como posso ter a certeza disso?  
  
-Você ainda tem aquele seu televisor? - perguntou Hotaru.  
  
-Tenho.   
  
-Muito bem... M leve, a mim, Yuki e Anne até lá. Os outros ficam.  
  
-Mas...  
  
-Nem mas, nem meio mas Akira! É uma ordem!!! Respeite os mais velhos e experientes!!  
  
-Tudo bem.... Desculpe-disse um Akira bastante envergonhado.  
  
-Vamos...   
  
Chegaram a uma sala bastante grande, numa das paredes estava um grande monitor em branco e azul. Em baixo um teclado com mts mais botões do k seria necessário.   
  
-Muito bem. É aki. E agora? Quem você quer ver???  
  
-Primeiro... Yuki, Anne cheguem aki. Muito bem... Agora... Me digam se há alguma conversa que possa ajudar Heliot a se decidir.  
  
-Há sim. - disse Anne.  
  
-Pois... A daquele dia em que fomos acabar os trabalho para Selenita.  
  
-Se lembram exactamente do dia e da hora?  
  
-Do dia sim.... O pior é a hora. Não sabemos a certa.  
  
-Mas têm uma ideia, não têm?  
  
-Sim...  
  
-Então... Yuki me diga o dia.  
  
-25 deste mês.  
  
-Anne... A hora?  
  
-Por volta das três e meia da tarde.  
  
-Ok. - Hotaru começa a digitar, muito rapidamente, no teclado.  
  
-Já está.  
  
Uma imagem começa a aparecer no écran. É quando estão a entrar para o quarto d Rini.  
  
-Pelo amor de Hermes! Vc ainda tá com saudades do seu amor d quando tinha 9 anos???  
  
-Ñ foi só um amor de criança!- rsp Rini, ficando brava - Se ele durou até hoje ñ pode ter sido só um amor de criança! Ñ pode! E ñ foi!  
  
-Está bem! Ñ fike brava! Mas pk vc ñ faz uma visitinha para ele?!  
  
-Ñ sei como... Vontade ñ m falta Yuri... Ñ consigo é lá chegar...  
  
-Então? Agora você já acredita?  
  
Heliot nada disse. Apenas assentiu com a cabeça. Se virou para as Sailors e disse: Eu vou!  
  
*  
  
Estamos no dia 30 de Junho. No Palácio de Crystal Tókio está havendo uma festa. É um baile. O baile é em honra ao aniversario da Rainha e da sua filha. A Rainha está linda. Deixou de lado o seu tradicional vestido branco para adoptar um vestido azul em k dá para ver os ombros. O vestido tem tb mangas largas d um azul bastante claro. Mas a sua marca registrada, os ondagos, esses tem-nos presos com uma fita branca. Os brincos são de luas quarto cresente, e o colar têm um coração.  
  
A filha está igualmente linda. Vejamos: os odangos rosas, que chegam aos tornozelos estão presos em uma fita vermelha. O vestido igual ao da mãe, com a única diferença de ser amarelo, mas com as mangas em vermelho. Tem os brincos iguais aos da mãe e o colar também.  
  
A música começa a tocar quando as duas descem as escadas. A Rainha vai ter ao encontro do seu marido enquanto a Princesa procura por seus amigos. Mas ñ encontra nenhum deles. Vai-se sentar numa das mesas espalhadas pelo Salão, longe da pista de dança. Olha em volta, admirando o Salão. O trabalhão que sua mãe deve ter tido para preparar aquela festa. Foi mais por ela, do que para a sua mãe. Ela não ligava muito aos seus aniversários. Mas onde é que estariam suas amigas? Desde o dia passado que não sabia delas. Será que se havia passado algo? Ficou pensando até que um desconhecido veio ter com ela a convidando para dançar. Ela olhou para ele e ele para ela. Ele tinha os cabelos brancos e os olhos laranjas, mas a cara estava escondida por uma mascara. Mas se parecia tanto com ele... Mas não poderia ser... Resolveu aceitar. Afinal... Não tinha nada a perder...  
  
Começa a tocar a valsa, coisa que a nossa Princesa não sabia dançar muito bem. Mas não se importou, estava no Céu! A dançar com alguém tão parecido com ele... Numa volta, reparou numa das suas amigas. Era Yuki, vestida de verde, de longe a sua cor favorita. Numa outra volta vê Anne. Ambas com olhares encorajadores para ela. Percebe o recado.  
  
-Qual é o seu nome?  
  
-Depende...  
  
-D quê???  
  
-D quem pergunta. - diz dando um sorriso... Aquele sorriso... Aquele cabelo... Aqueles olhos... Mas não podia ser...  
  
-Heliot?! - perguntou sussurando.  
  
O rapaz nada disse. Apenas sorriu. Quando ela ia perguntar se era verdade ele se despede dela, dando um beijo em sua mão.  
  
E ela fica ali, olhando abobalhada para onde o rapaz havia ido com a mão à altura do peito.   
  
Não ouviu as suas amigas perguntando o que tinha acontecido, não ouviu as suas "tias" desejando os parabéns. Nada! Apenas pensava em ir atrás do rapaz. Foi o que fez, deixando todos no Salão surpreendidos, excepto as Neo Sailor Senshi e Sailor Saturn, que ficaram com um sorriso e com as mãos atrás dos seus vestidos fazendo figas de boa sorte.  
  
*  
  
-Era você, não era? - disse perguntando ao rapaz, qu estava nos jardins do palácio, sentando num banco, admirando o lago, que reflectia a luz da Lua Branca.  
  
-Responde! Por favor!... - o rapaz continua sem responder.  
  
-Pelo amor de Selena!!!! É você ou não?! - diz já chorando. Yuki e Anne, que seguiram a sua amiga, estão observando a cena.  
  
-Quem é que você quer que eu seja?- disse o rapaz sw virando para ela, sem a mascára. Ela ele... Era ele.... ERA ELE!!!!!!  
  
-É você... É você... Não acredito que é você Heliot! É você! - disse correndo para os braços já abertos dele. Os olhos já estavam em lágrimas.  
  
-Sou eu sim...  
  
-Não m deixe... Não me deixe por favor!  
  
-Me dê um motivo para isso. - Boa! Ele havia chegado à parte que Anne e Yuki tiveram um trabalhão a convence-lo para fazer aquilo. Ela iria se declarar!  
  
-Bem... - disse se afastando dos braços dele.- É que eu... Eu...  
  
-Você? Você o quê?  
  
-EU TE AMO!!! Pronto... falei...  
  
-Que bom... É uma pena...  
  
-O quê? Você não gosta de mim?  
  
-Não é isso... É pena é ninguém conseguir amar tanto uma pessoa como eu et amo!  
  
Rini já estava com lagrimas a brotar dos seus olhos. Ele a amava. Era um sonho tornado realidade!!! Aquele foi o momento mais feliz da sua vida!!! Estava sonhando... Só quando ele a beijou com os seus lábios é que ela teve a certeza que não era um sonho, mas sim a pura realidade.  
  
Lá na varanda que tinha vista para o jardim Yuki e Anne observavam a cena. Os Reis que haviam chegado também presenciaram aqueele momento tão importante para sua única filha. Ex-única filha...  
  
Todos tinham uma coisa em comum... As lágrimas nos olhos em ver aquela Princessinha tão especial para todos beijando o homem da sua vida, à beira do lago que reflectia a luz da Lua... Mais brilhante que nunca ao presenciar aquela cena de amor do mais puro e forte que há... 


End file.
